


Family

by jolly_ranchers_girl



Series: Panlie Week 2018 [4]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panlie Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_ranchers_girl/pseuds/jolly_ranchers_girl
Summary: Some would call Panda’s family weird. He would call it creative.





	Family

Some would call Panda’s family weird. He would call it creative. On his side, he had his brothers and a wonderful human named Chloe. On his husband’s side, he had half the forest and every creature Charlie would befriend on their walks.

That would sound overwhelming, or downright unpleasant, to anyone. And at first it was. He wasn’t used to constantly waking up with snakes on his pillows -it took him a whole month to get used to that alone- and having deer waking him up with a gentle nudge -which, he would admit, was actually pretty charming.

But Panda isn’t just anyone. He is Panda, the one that pushes through any challenges thrown at him -at least that's what he tells himself when he has to do something scary, like take a mouse outside when Charlie isn’t home.

He can handle this crazy family, because he has his brothers, his loving husband, and a family of snakes by his side.

He’s got this.


End file.
